Lady and the Tramp III: Jock's Adventure
by strong man
Summary: Jock was feeling sad that he didn't find a mate but when he meets a Boston terrier he starts to fall in love, contain M/M so if you don't like it then don't read it
1. Jock Found Love

**_This is my first Lady and the Tramp fic so go easy on me also I've had the idea on hold since last month_**

**_Rated: _**K

**_Pairing: _**JockxFrançois

**_The Reason I paired these two together is cause first of all they don't have mates in the two movies and second That are just the right size for each other and most importantly they are not going to be making a third one that means that we can make it ourselves_**

**_Hope you enjoy this one_**

* * *

><p>After the family adopted Angel and when Scamp had finally taken a bath, Jim cleaned him off.<p>

Once he was all dried off he went to see Angel, she could see Scamp glow all around.

Now, isn't that a lot better now that you're clean? She said noticing that he had taken his bath

"I guess so" Scamp said admitting it"

She then went up and nuzzled him under his chin, he nuzzled her back and his dad saw what happened and he smiled then he walked over to the two

"So how's my son and his girl doing? He said smiling.

Dad! he said finding it totally embarrassing, Angel just giggled at his father then she nuzzled her mate again

Meanwhile outside was a Scottish terrier and bloodhound, the bloodhound was looking at Scamp through the window but Jock wasn't looking too happy

It's not that he was in love with Scamp or Angel but another dog

"Just ya look at him Jock, who would have known that Scamp had a girlfriend" Trusty said nudging his buddy

"Yeah, Jock said in a sad tone

The bloodhound looked at his friend and comforted him by pushing him close to his chest with his paw

"Is there something wrong Jock?" Tursty said in a worried tone

"Well…it's just that I'm happy for Scamp for finding someone" The Scottish Terrier said but Trusty knew that was not all

"Come on...there's got to be more you wanna tell me

"Well...I just wish that I can find someone" He said hoping that he would find love

"You got me" He said trying to make him feel better.

"Trusty, you know we live together..right" He proclaimed

"Oh...right, He said feeling stupid

Jock sighed cause he couldn't take the pain any longer

"I…I got to go...Trusty...tell Tramp or Lady that I went away…okay" He said before slowly turning and walking away with his head down.

Okay...but where are you going" He asked wondering

"I'm going to find that someone" He said turning his head down then back to the front.

He went running before off and Trusty just went inside to tell Lady, she was staring from the living room watching Jr. until Trusty walked up to her

"Lady" He said siting by her side not looking at her" she turned her head towards him" "Yes Trusty" she said.

"Jock is going out for a while" Trusty said to her.

"Why?, it's not like him to run off and not tell us" She said being a protective mother"

"Well...he saw that Scamp had found a girl and he wanted to see if he can find a mate too" He fully explained.

"Oh, she said" getting his point.

Meanwhile on the streets, Jock was walking along when he found a Boston terrier running, he wasn't running away from something but he was trying to catch a ball throw by his owner

The ball landed right infront of him and Jock decided to pick it up then came a shadow which belonged to the Boston terrier.

"Hey, you want to join us? Francois quickly offered not caring of he was bad or good"

He just looked at his beautiful eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life and that french accent he had was so smooth.

"Well, you want to" Francois waited for a response.

"Yes" He quickly said.

"I mean I would love to" He corrected himself.

"Come...I'll show to my owner" Francois said walking back to the house and Jock followed him.

He returned to his owner's house and it was big, almost like a mansion and it had a fences, a fancy dog house plus it has a fountain

His owner asked where was the ball then suddenly another dog came at Francois's side and the owner was shocked.

"Oh...you brought a friend" said the owner in a sweet way.

He pulled out a hand and Jock sniffed it then licked it"

The Owner then patted his head and the Scottish Terrier pulled out his toung.

"Do you wanna play with us boy? said the owner.

Jock wagged his tail and puts up his butt.

"Okey, try and see if you can catch this" said the owner

"He had thrown the ball very far and they went to go get it.

The ball was in the bushes and the two gone in searched for the ball, they started sniffing while going both sides.

The ball was in the middle and they have to crawl to get to it then Jock saw the ball first then Francois saw it second, they had gone for it but soon after when they just about to grab the ball, both of their noses touched.

They noticeed and Francois was in shock that Jock seemed to like it witch in a way made Francois smile.

They suddenly stared at each other's eyes then they moved closer.

Francois had looked at Jocks eyes and he had beautiful eyes as well and Jock and him were just about to kiss until Francois's owner called out to him, telling that it was getting dark and he needed to get inside the house.

"Well I guess this is how you saw goodbye" François said. "Okay, goodbye, He said in a disappointed tone but before he turned away, he was pulled back by Francois.

"François, what are you-"said Jock in shock.

Francois cut him off when he picked him up with his paws and kissed him on both sides of the cheek then placed him down.

The Boston Terrier picked up the ball in his mouth, got out of the bushes and went home.

Jock did the same and he started to go home and while he was walking home, he looked back and smiled at the leaving dog and blushed.

For the first time in his life he had found love.

"I got to tell Trusty and the rest the news" He happily said before running home

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well here it is, I hoped you enjoyed this story<span>_**

**_Please Review this_**

**_More chapter's coming up soon so stay alert_**

**_If you like it or hate it, it doesn't matter to me_**


	2. A Beautiful Night

**_This is my second chapter of Lady and the Tramp_**

_**Rating**: _K

_**Pairing**: Jock/François_

**_Things are starting to heat up between the two_**

* * *

><p>He rushed to his house to tell the great time he had with a Boston terrier he just met but he saw that everyone was asleep.<p>

Jim and his wife was in their bed, Tramp was cuddling up with Lady on the pillow with Scamp up against his fur followed by Angel cuddling with him, the sisters were cuddling against their mother and finally Trusty was sleeping next door on the porch"

Jock saw him, he tiptoed over to him, he didn't want to be rude and wake him up but part of him want to so he can tell him he had found love after all these years.

He sighed and laid down beside his friend and began to shut his eyes but he felt a nuzzle on his cheek, he opened one eye and saw Trusty looking at him which made him lift his head up.

"Jock...can you tell me what happened? He said with sleep in his eyes, the small male yawned.

"Can we just get some sleep" He said sounding tired after that amazing experience he had.

The bloodhound sighed and put his head back down, closed his eyes and they both went fast to sleep.

Meanwhile François woke up from his bed that was a basket and tiptoed out of it and jumped out the window.

The long drop down he made had hurt his two front legs, but only for a moment then he ran towards the street and tried to find Jock's house

Just then he remembered he got his sense of smell and used his nose to find him which was much easier.

He hoped to find him by morning and within about an hour he found him, he was sleeping with another dog but he knew that they were just friends so he tiptoed over to the sleeping Scottish terrier and lightly nuzzled him in order to wake him.

Jock opened one eye and saw François then he opened both.

"François, What are ya doing here? He whispered.

"I came to see you...follow me" He said as he turned around quietly.

The Scottish Terrier wondered if he should follow him cause he was so exosted.

"I don't know..what if Trusty wakes up and find me gone? Jock said worried.

"Don't worry, Jock..we'll tell him soon" He said.

Jock smiled at him

Note that François's owner lets him do whatever he wants, also he is well trained"

Jock stood beside François and they began to walked the streets but what they didn't know is that Trusty heard them, he opened one eye and smiled then closed his eye"

"Good job...Jock" He said before going back to sleep.

When they hit the streets, François started talking about how he became a junkyard dog and while he was talked, Jock was thinking in his mind about how beautiful he is"

And that's how I became a junkyard dog" François said making his long story short"

Jock acted like he was listening when he was admiring his eyes, they were like two black orbs.

He smiled at him and made him blush.

François then thought of an idea, a romantic dinner at Tony's Restaurant.

Note that he was very good friends with the owner aside from Burch aka Tramp.

He looked at Jock to see if he was up for it

Jock's stomach started to growl, François noticed and just took that as a yes.

"Follow me" He said as he started walking

Jock nodded and followed him then after 25 minutes of walking, François and his lover were there.

The Boston Terrier looked up at the sign and said" Tony's " Of course" He said" the very place for a special occasion" He said as they were walking to it" François went in the back but stopped, saw Jock looking at the sign and went back.

"No...this way Jock" He alerted him.

Jock looked at François who was going to the back.

"I have my own private entrance" He said looking in back of him and Jock followed François to the back and when they got to the box he stopped and told Jock to wait here.

He did as he was told until his love gave the signal.

François went to the back door and he scratched it to summon the owners.

His partner was cooking while the large man was washing some dishes and suddenly he heard someone at the door.

"Just one minute I'm..., Tony said as he approached the door he saw no one"

"What's a matter...someone is making'a April fool with..."He angrily said"

François barked at him making Tony look down, he saw his little friend.

"Oh...hello Meko (François)" He greeted him" Where have' a you been so long?" He said while opening his door and while François was barking continued.

"Hey Jo look who's here" He said looking back at his partner" Jo was cleaning when he heard Tony called his name.

"Well...what do ya know...it's Meko" He said while he got down on his knees.

"François was licking all over Tony's face and he laughed. "Jo...brings some bones for Meko before he eats me up" He said while laughing.

"Right away' a Tony" He said before going into into the kitchen" Tony quickly got up from his knees.

"Okay..bones' a coming up" He said getting up.

François then barked his way to Jock who was still behind the box and he went over there.

"Huh..hah...ohh, what's dis" He said before his very eyes.

He then got up form the ground" Hey...Joe..look...Meko's got a boyfriend" came out, went one to Tony, saw the dog and got on his knees.

"Well...son of a 's gun a Scottish Terrier boy" He said if he had never seen a male Terrier before.

"Ha..ha..ha" He said whlie he stroked his chin...

"He's a pretty sweet kiddo Meko..." Jock wagged his tail and Tony turned to Meko" You think Tony is wise'a to settle down with this one eh" He said joking around" Tony got up laughing.

"Jock went over to François. "Dis what, Jock said not understanding him" Dis what..." He stopped"...you know...Tony...he's not specking english very good, He said with an Italian accent, François explained. "He gulped down then Tony brought out a small box with a table cloth on it.

He fixed it up with bread sticks and a candle then Joe came out with some bones" Here's your bones Tony" He said with a smile and about to hand them to his partner" Okay bones" Tony said not looking at him and was just about to grab them when he stopped and opened his mouth, he flipped the bones out of Jo's hand.

"Bones...what's a matter with you Joe...I break'a your face" He angrily said making Jock hid under the box cause he was frightened and François looked at him.

"Tonight Meko'a gonna get a basting house" He demanded.

"Okey Tony...your the boss" Joe said sounding annoyed.

Tony turned to the two and pulled out a menu and sat it down in front of François and Jock.

"Now tell, what's your pleasure? He said as he got down on one knee.

François looked at the menu carefully then he looked at Tony and barked know what he want to order.

"Ah ha..okay...hey Joe, Tony called out.

"Meko says he wants one spaghetti a specialanta on a meats'a ball"

The two lovers were both licking their lips and Joe was in the kitchen making what Tony said.

"Tony...dogs don't talk" He said as he stirred the spaghetti that was in the pot.

"Hes' a talking to me" He proclaimed.

"Okay..he's talking to you" He said turning back to his cooking...

Your the boss"...He placed a hand full of it on the plate then picked it up then went to Tony

He snatched the plate away and scoffed at him

Once Tony had the plate, he went back outside and sat it on the table between the dogs who was wagging their tails.

"Here you are..the best a spaghetti in town" He said giving his opinion"

François licked his lips one more time before they digged in.

They both took one spaghetti strip into their mouth until François slurped it into his mouth.

Jock copied him but the string touched his noses forcing them to have their first kiss and they looked at each other.

Tony brought out his accordion and started playing followed by Jo bringing out his Lute and him was singing "Bella Note" while playing their instruments, the Boston Terrier took another strip of spaghetti while Jock was watching the two.

He took another one and both look into their eyes again.

François looked at Jo playing his Lute close to him and took another and so did Jock but what they didn't know is that they took the same one and before they knew it, they kissed.

Jock began to blush but to keep that from happening he turned his head away from François so he could't see ,he looked at him and smiled then scooted the meatball to the Scottish Terrier with his nose and Jock once again looked at François, he was blushing again then slowly look at him with sparkling eyes, he started to blush again and this time François saw him, he smiled then he noticed the mess on his face so he licked it all up, Jock closed one eye and when he felt the licks François was giving him, he felt like he was being kissed by a thousand angles plus Italians were the best kissers" Jock gave a loving sigh and let François lick him again, he began to giggle cause he was now happy.

Tony came back from the kitchen and saw that they were done, he smiled, walked up to the two and took their plate so he can wash it

**_I hope you enjoyed this_**

**_Last Chapter coming up or maybe not...I'll have to think about it and if it is the last chapter I'll make sure it'll be the best you ever seen_**

**_Also Review this_**


	3. Eat & Sleep

**_This is my third and maybe my final chapter of Lady and the Tramp_**

**_Pairing: _**Jock/Francois

**_Rated: _**K

Jock looked at his lover who was smiling at him and smiled back then licked him on the cheek.

"Come on" He said walking out from behind the restaurant.

Jock smiled and said good-bye (barked) to Tony for a great time before departing trying to catch up to his boyfriend.

Tony walked outside and saw the dogs as they walked out of the restaurant, he smiled then put his hand against the wall while a caring look came upon his face.

"Thats'a nothing better then true love'a" He said hopelessly staring at the two.

He then felt something on his neck, it was his employee and possible lover Joe.

There sure'a isn't" He said while rubbing against his bosses arms feeling his strong muscles.

Joe..get back'a in the restaurant" said Tony looking that both had to get back to work.

Joe agreed and walked back in then felt Tony smacking his butt as he passed by which made him blush.

Tony walked into the kitchen with him and closed the back door.

* * *

><p>"That was how you say beautiful" Francois said to his boyfriend by his side.<p>

"Indeed...that was beautiful" He said licking then nuzzling him seeing what he tastes like.

"You want to see something even more beautiful? He said nuzzling his head with his own.

Jock nodded and his lover guided him to the park then they did their thing (Like what Scamp & Angel did...but similar) with the song "Beautiful by Bethany Dillon playing in the background.

Soon after, Francois ran to a hill and his mate wondered where is he going.

"Follow me I must show you something" He said looking back.

"Jock slowly walked up the hill and he could see the whole town including the moon, it was bright and very romantic-looking.

"Wow...it's beautiful" He said as he gazed at the city lights.

"I know" He said before nuzzling him once more

Jock looked at him and nuzzled back, they cuddled very close feeling the warmth of one another then the two shared this wonderful moment together as one.

Francois looked at the Scottish terrier and buried his head deep in his black short fur.

Jock put his head on his neck making the two wagged their tails.

They sat on the hill for another 46 minutes then walked down together to the street.

Well..I better get home. "He said seeing that it was near sunrise. "Me too...it's been beautiful" He said walking up, picked him up and kiss him on the cheek then put him back down.

"Francois?" He said with eyes widened.

The Boston Terrier lowered his eyes until he felt the other male lick his cheek, he looked up and saw him smiling and both nuzzled each other goodbye then a moment of silence came.

"Hey Francois, said Jock" The Boston terrier slowly looked up" You wanna stay with me tonight" He offered to his lover" Francois wagged his stub of a tail and smiled" Is that a yes?, He said smiling" Francois replied with a wet kiss on his lips as a absolutely making Jock blush and sat on his butt, the two then shared a peaceful nuzzle together until the Boston terrier felt a rain drop, he stopped and looked up.

"Francois?..what's wrong?" Jock said worrying about him.

The Scottish terror look up as well.

I know a place we can hide...follow me" He looked at his mate then turned and ran.

Jock followed him by his side as the two went to the junkyard.

"What are we doing here" He said walking by his boyfriends side.

"This is where all the trash goes" He explained.

"Yeah..so" He said at the following-up question.

"We'll find a box to sleep in" He replied.

"A box? He said curiously.

"Yeah... have a look around but watch out for Buster" He warned him.

"Who's he?, He questioned. "Only the meanest dog ever...he was our leader" He said mentioning his personality.

"Okay..I'll try to keep a lookout" He said being careful.

Francois licked his cheek before he departed then Jock looked very carefully until he saw a doberman sleeping in a old rigged doghouse,

"That must be Buster" He said quietly trying not to wake him and he walked very slowly passed him.

"Now...where can I find a box" He said to himself.

"Maybe I can help said a deep voice.

Jock got shivers all around his body like he was frozen in time and turned around then saw a large dog then he screamed out loud.

Francois rushed to his mate and saw Buster, he growled while protecting him. "Hey...easy...I changed" said Buster looked at Francois.

"...hey...need a place to sleep?.

"Yeah...what's it to you"

He said growling as well.

"You can have my bed" said Buster giving his home to the two.

Francois suddenly felt forgiveness and light in him, maybe dogs and humans can change.

"But where will you sleep? said Jock seeing that it's pouring down rain.

"You can sleep in my doghouse" Buster said before getting out and heading to the car.

With that, he went over and got in then fell fast asleep then asked his mate to come over.

He don't know about this but what choice dose he have.

"Aww..stop being a puppy" He sat down on the pillow inside teasing him.

Francois sighed and went inside then sat down with his mate.

See...now isn't this nice? said Jock nuzzling his neck.

"I suppose" He said accepting the nuzzle.

Joke smiled, yawned and went to sleep on his boyfriends paw.

Francois noticed and licked his cheek before going to sleep on his mates neck then Buster was dreaming about when he and Tramp were together, back then they were happy as can be...I mean..the mating was far out as in delicious, fantastic, sexy, perfect, excellent, amazing, filled with lust and passion, sweet, juicy and most ever-so delightful like...like key-line pie.

The couple lasted from 1955 to 1999, in between that time Buster was having a strange painful feeling inside of him cause he hasn't seen him in a year

The thought of him falling for a girl would be most terrible thing that would happen to him but he was very determined to know what he was hiding from him so he looked all around until he saw a heart up ahead and inside he saw his and the girls paw prints with a arrow that had gone right through it and put his head down saying that he couldn't believe it so he walked back to the junkyard still head down deep in depression.

In reality, a tear ran down his cheek, he had wished that he could turn back time but that was impossible

_**I'm so sorry but this is going to be a two in one story, two videos inspired me "They Don't Know About Us, and****Now My Baby's Dancing, As Somebody else's Man", all Buster/Tramp videos by****GrayButColorful143**_

**_Also Busters dream was actually a flashback to another video of GrayButColorful143's "Did You Love Me?", I talked to him and he said that I can use them_**


	4. Buster Changes His Ways

**_This is my forth chapter of **Lady and the Tramp III: Jock's Adventure**...also BusterxTramp4eva & Guest wanted me to continue this and I was like "How can I turn down a gay offer like this because I'm also a fan of Buster/Tramp_**

**_Pairing: _**Jock/François, Buster/Tramp, (Tramp/Lady One sided)

**_Rated: _**K

Morning came in the junkyard and Buster woke up, he got out of the car and stretched his body out then went over to the doghouse.

He looked inside to see Jock sleeping under François neck, he smiled and just went next to it then waited for them to wake up.

Just then saw Jim and his wife taking Tramp & Lady for their morning walks but when he saw Tramp...his stub of a tail started wagging but he can't make a scene...not yet anyway so he remained still.

François woke up from an amazing dream he had, looked at his mate next to him and nuzzled his cheek in order to wake him up.

Jock slowly opened his eyes and got up then his lover licked him as if it was his wake up call and when he was fully awake, the Boston Terrier nuzzled him...he nuzzled back then they walked out close together.

They stretched their bodies out and went to Buster.

"Lets go home" said Jock looking at the two, François walked by his side as if he was saying yes and the two walked back to the Darlings house but Buster looked back at where Tramp departed and sighed.

"I know you belong with me" said Buster in his thoughts regarding to his broken heart about Tramp"

"Buster..you coming" said Jock looking back at him.

"Huh...oh...yeah" said Buster quickly looking at the Scottish Terrier who looked wondered.

what was going though his mind?

Jock walked on with his mate and Buster took one last glance back before departing.

At the Daring's house, Scamp was introducing his girlfriend to his sisters and it seems that all of them have something in common about staying clean unlike their brother.

Trusty was walking around the house then saw his friend and his boyfriend but who was this other dog, he was handsome...stunning at the most.

Trusty saw his buddy and ran over and nuzzled his head.

"Oh...this is my mate, François and Buster" He announced.

"It's very nice to meet to you" said Trusty walking over to the doberman who bowed his head giving his respect.

"Charmed" He said.

I hope Scampz and Angel are having fun He said thinking of the two. "Those two are in the backyard...come on The bloodhound said walking to the back , Jock and François followed him to the backyard but Buster just put his head down and slowly followed cause he didn't feel like Scamp or Angel could trust him anymore.

Meanwhile, Scamp and his mate were playing tug of war and so far Angel was winning but Scamp let go as Jock came making her roll backwards then shook herself off when she got up and stood up then walked by Scamps side.

"Scamp...how're ya doing lad" Jock said sitting in front of the two.

"Hi...Jock...we were just playing" said Scamp.

"I see...well...I have big news" said Jock getting excited"

"Really...what?" she said waiting, that was François's cue to go by his side.

"François? She said in confusion.

"Hello...Angel" said the Boston Terrier.

"Jock...your François mate? He said as if he was reading his mind.

"That is exactly it" He said coming into view and Samp saw him, growled at him while protecting his lover.

"What do you want?! said Angel fearlessly with a mad face?

"Angel..I...I need to talk to Scamp..alone?

Scamp stopped growling and look at his lover who stared at him and agreed and went with him away from the three but was still in denial of him then went over to the end of the fence.

"Okay...you got me over here...what's up? said Scamp holding the grudge.

"Scamp...I want to apologized to you" said Buster.

"Like when you left me when I needed help against that demon dog" said the little gray mutt.

That was when Buster stated to feel guilty of himself.

"I know...I shouldn't have left you and I was a coward but's all going to change" said Buster asking for forgiveness.

"Prove it" said Scamp before walking away sounding like a adult dog.

Buster walked to the corner of the fence and sat down with a disappointed face.

Meanwhile, Angel was talking to François about how he and Jock got together, it was a funny story actually and Scamp walked to the three and sat down by the house then Angel looked at her lover and worried about him so she walked over to give him some comfort.

Soon afterwards, Lady, Tramp, Jim and Ms. Darling were back and the rest of the gang ran to the front of the house and walked with the parents inside but François stayed in the back and walked over to his former junkyard leader.

"Buster...why don't you come inside?" He said caring for the Doberma.

"How can I even face Tramp...maybe I am a coward" He said not looking at François going into the barn-house then the Boston Terrier walked slowly to the front yard and went up to the door then scratched it and Jim and his wife appeared then he happily barked and jumped up in the air.

Jock came into view from behind Jim's leg and panted while walking up to him, François did the same and the two nuzzled all around the neck signing the adults that they were in love and Jim looked at her then at the two dogs and sighed.

He didn't want another dog but he was small and that what he liked plus Jock seemed to be happy with him so he agreed.

"Come on boy" said Jim.

His wife smiled and put a hand on his shoulder then François followed Jock inside, Jim closed the door leaving Buster outside...it was probably for the best so he'll have time to think.

The Doberman walked slowly into the barn-house and laid down and

Inside, Tramp was sitting on his pillow with his wife beside him watching Scamp and Angel until Tramp decided to get up and walk upstairs.

"Tramp...where are you going? Lady said looking at his direction.

"I just need to figure something out" said Tramp before heading upstairs with his head down.

He started to get this feeling in his heart that he made love to another dog...but who.

Note that his memories were all scrambled up so he couldn't remember a thing about his past other then he was a junkyard dog.

The song "Missing You by Utada Hakaru from Kingdom Heart 2 played in the background as he walked the hall and when he came across the mirror, he stopped and looked at it.

He didn't feel it but he felt like he was missing something or someone from his life but what?, the mutt went to the window and looked out, he sighed in disappointment.

Tramp knew he was friends with him even more but he just can't remember his name ...only that he loved Lady and he laid down and tries to remember but no matter how he tries...he just...If only there was someone there when he was in the pound and when that witch Peg put a curse on him.

**_The Thirteenth Ghost is a friend I made in deviantart gave me some really good idea's about Buster and Tramp's relationship and this one of them...well for one part that is, however the battle of Peg vs Buster and Tamp will be my last story of Lady and the Tramp_**

**_If you ask why then I can give it to you...she is a hairy witch who put a curse on Tramp to make him to straight and forget all about that Buster was his first mate_**


	5. Memory Has Been Restored

**_This is my fifth chapter of **Lady and the Tramp III: Jock's Adventure**_**

**_Pairing: _**Jock/François, Buster/Tramp, (Tramp/Lady One sided)

**_Rated: _**M

**_It was given to me that DorotheeGale/The Thirteenth Ghost from deviantART and here along with others wanted me to get Buster and Tramp back together so I will...your wish is granted_**

Lady came upstairs to see Tramp staring at the mirror and sat beside him then asked if he was okay.

"Yeah...I'm okay Pidge...just thinking" said Tramp lieing cause he wasn't okey.

"About what?" She looked at him.

Tramp didn't say anything and just walked away and she thought that it was something she said.

"Tramp?" Lady said as he slowly walked downstairs, passed by the living room and outside.

She had never seen him deep in his thoughts before other this that his worry about Scamp.

Outside, as Tramp walked to the back he said to himself to remember but he couldn't for some reason then just sat down and wined with his head buried in his paws.

Buster who was asleep in the barn woken up and noticed Tramp's wining then got up and stretched his body then walked out, that's when he had the chance to get his revenge but that failed and ever since he had a near-death experience, his whole life turned around then wondered after all that trouble in the ally, he felt unloved but this was his chance with the one he loved most in life and wasn't going to mess up this time he had with him so he took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Tamp...are you okay? said Buster the first thing that popped into his head.

He looked at him with tears still in his eyes then laid on his side too depressed to deal with the Doberman right now.

"Why can't I remember? the mutt sadly said whimpering at him.

"You honestly can't remember?" said Buster in a caring way.

Tramp shook his head" I wish there was a way that I could then I'll know the truth about my past.

"Kiss me" the Doberman said resulting to fairy tales.

"What did you say to me" He said looking at him in confusion and unclear.

"Please...kiss me, I'm sure that it'll regain your memory Buster suggested.

Tramp thought about this, was he serious, he was straight not gay but at this point he was willing to try anything to remember.

"Okay, fine but I'm only doing this to remember" He said making it clear.

"Of course" Buster said accepting what the other male said then the mutt gulped down before closing his eyes pushing forward towards a gross and disgusting kiss.

Note that like any fairytale story, true love's kiss breaks the spell but in this case it was to break the spell that Peg bestowed on him.

While they were kissing, Tramp had visions of when he and Buster were mates, Buster being the first and of the time that he got thrown in the pound but the worst of his past was that Peg put a curse on him by her controlling singing voice then Tramp quickly pulled away completely socked and had gone back to his normal life, that witch must've possessed him.

It's you!" He said unbelievably and after blinking twice.

"Excuse me" Buster said looking at him in confusion.

"You...you were my mate" He said as he walked closer.

"Yes" the Doberman said seeing that it was coming back to him.

"We used to do everything together" He said walking a little bit closer.

"Exactly! Buster said with glee that the kiss did the trick.

"Buster...it's all coming back to me now...I...I love you" Tramp said with a smile on his face.

Buster smiled as well as Tramp and they touched lips and started making-out feeling the others saliva.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you...forgive me?" He said in a breaking up voice looking down.

"Dose this answer your question" He said before slowly lick his neck and his cheek.

Tramp may have his memory back but he forgotten the feeling and it was like sweet cinnamon-rolls that just came out of the oven, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the gift Buster was giving him.

Meanwhile Peg was eyeing the two with that eye that her hair covered up.

"Curses...true love's kiss...how can I be so stupid" Peg said in an evil tone.

"No matter...I just have to deal with this myself" She let out an evil laugh.

After Buster was done, he rolled his mate onto his stomach and quickly started to lick along his back which made Tramp's toung hang out with his eyes half closed.

Now that he had romantically reunited to Buster, he hasn't talked or even thought about Lady.

Tramp rolled back on his back and the other male licked his mouth that left a little of his saliva on the mouth so he decided to lick it off but the minute he came close, he put both paws on his shoulders and rolled him over.

"My turn" He sad licking his boyfriend's saliva and it tasted like icing on a cinnamon-roll.

Buster smiled passionately at him and nuzzled him then Tramp felt the warmth and wondered why the reason he picked him to be his mate in the first place.

It was pure heart to heart connection then the two got up and started to smell one another's butts to see if they still have that sweet tasting and both did then they nuzzled each other again only this time with passion but it wasn't just any nuzzle it was like yen and yang (two Chinese symbols).

Now it was Tramp's turn to lick Buster's back and he did so, it tasted very good even better from they were younger.

Once his toung touched a little of his black skin, he had the urge to mate with him but decided to wait until the right time to do it.

Buster had known the feeling already but moaned anyway and soon after the two pulled away and started to kiss again until Tramp heard Jim call his name to come inside cause it was beginning to rain.

Before going inside, he asked his love will he be okay sleeping in the barn.

He nodded and Tramp smiled, gave him to quick lick on the cheek before departing to the house.

The other smiled once more before departing to the barn.

He walked around a couple of times before plopping down on the ground and falling fast asleep dreaming on Tramp followed by a deep loving sigh

_**I done this as fast as I can but I finally finished this, I also give****credit to DorotheeGale who gave me the idea for Tramp memory being restored**_

**_Another thing, two songs were added in Tramp's visions "Remember The Time by Michelle Jackson & All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion_**

**_More of Tramp and Buster's relationships coming up and boy...is Lady going to be pissed when she finds out about this_**


	6. Love Is Hurting For Her

**_This is my sixth chapter of **Lady and the Tramp III: Jock's Adventure**_**

**_Pairing: _**Jock/François, Buster/Tramp, (Tramp/Lady One sided), Scamp/Angel

_**Rated: **_K

_**Tramp and Buster are a couple again, happy as can be but** **once Lady finds out, he has some serious explaining to do**_

Jim closed the door once Tramp came inside, he then went in the other room with his wife in the kitchen.

Tramp then went in the living room with Scamp and his mate, Jock and telling his mate what life is like as a house dog then Lady came down from upstairs and saw her husband before running to him.

"Your back" She said happily and her tail wagging.

" Hey...Pidge" He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Did you remember what you were thinking about? She said nuzzling him.

"Yes...it was about my days back at the junkyard" He said truthfully but more then he said.

Thank god Lady doesn't know about his first mate but in due time she'll find out.

"Pidge...I think I'm gonna go rest for a while" He said in a rather depressing tone but you see, he was really planning his own revenge.

"What...but you just got in" The cocker spaniel said counting that she was right.

"Yeah and now all that thinking made me tired" He lied.

"Well...okay I'll see you when you get up" She said before going to check on Jr.

Tramp sighed, put his head down and slowly walked to his pillow.

It wasn't long before he started to miss his bad boy already so instead of getting some rest, he went back upstairs to look out the window and looked up and saw gray clouds in the sky then looked straight at the little barn.

He then thought to himself that he couldn't leave him all alone in the rain.

Note that ever since they became a couple, the two had spent so much time together that neither one could stand being without the other...not even for a minute.

He rushed downstairs but without Lady knowing, he went passed her and out the doggie door then ran to the back while happily barking.

Buster got up but when he saw his lover running towards him he didn't think of stretching and just ran to him as well then when they got to a stopping point, the two nuzzled each other with passion then together they went inside.

You couldn't sleep well? The Doberman said seeing his sleepless eyes.

"No...not without you" He said carelessly trying to be cool.

Hearing this made Buster smile and gave his boyfriend a long lick on the cheek then Tramp went and laid down in the corner.

Buster walked over to him, go on top of him with his muscular body making the other male very warm than lick the top of his head as a kiss good-night.

"Night Buster...I love you" He said falling asleep on his paw.

"I love you too" He said before cuddling his head in an opening beside Tramp.

Even if Tramp is sorry about running away, he still had his regrets so he promised himself that tomorrow he and his lover will go for a walk in the park

**(o)**

The next morning was a brand new day for the two cause they can finally start over regardless to yesterday being messy.

Buster was the first to get up, he stretched his legs while yawning and looked at his sleeping mate and smiled, he whispered his name in order to wake him up then Tramp slowly turned to his mate with sleepless eyes and smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty" He said before licking his back.

The other male grunted his eyes open, got up and stretched as well, he went over to his lover and gave him some of his saliva.

The Doberman licked his lips, the saliva tasted even better now that he was a full adult than he licked his mate along his cheek which made him moan.

Meanwhile in the house, Lady woke up hoping that her husband would be next to her but he wasn't but her three daughters were sleeping by her side, Scamp and his mate decided to sleep-in today and I think you guys know what Jock and François are up to.

Lady got up from her pillow but did not want to wake her beautiful daughters so she tiptoed upstairs.

"Maybe...Tramp was just too hot in the house and slept outside" She said to herself as she walked towards the window and than saw what was unbelievable, Tramp was not sleeping alone but with another dog...what the hell is wrong with him? She was completely pissed, when she saw the two walking close together...has he lost his mind" The cocker spaniel said.

Then had to see this with her own eyes so she ran downstairs and out the doggie-door.

Tramp saw this mysteries lady running towards him growling and hid behind his boyfriend forcing Lady to stop when she saw the dog that was Tramp's size but she didn't care about that.

She asked him if she could speak with Tramp.

Buster growled as well but Tramp said that it was okay, he then turned to the lady.

"How can you do this to me?...I'm your mate! said Lady lighting up a bomb and blowing it up.

"I'm sorry... I don't recall you as my mate" He said confused.

"Don't play dumb with me...your setting a bad example for our kids! She said.

"I don't understand...what are you talking about? He said confused as well.

"Your son, Scamp and his sisters!.

"I'm sorry but Buster is my mate" He said as he walked my his side and confirmed.

"Do you realize that he's a male?! She said looked hard at his face close up.

"So what if I'm a male dog...what matters is that I love him and he loves me" He said protecting his lover more like defending him.

"Is that true Tramp? said Lady hoping that it's not true.

"Yes bu...how do you know my name?" He said shocked.

"We lived in this house for 13 years and you decide to cheat on me!" She said very pissed not bothing to answer his question.

"Woh...don't get all gross on me now and why would I cheat on you...I like males.

That line was a fuse about to go off in her head and blew up.

"How can you be gay...it's not right" She said trying to get her husband back.

"Look...lady I'm not trying to be mean but I'm gay and that's how it's going to stay" He said before feeling under his mates chin.

"If that's the way you feel then.."She scoffed him off before turning and bolting towards the house

**_Well, here you all go...told ya that she was going to be pissed at him and sorry that I made Tramp had no memory of Lady but she is kinda boring...though I would say about 80% but Buster is 1000% times more exciting and fun_**

**_Anyway, next chapter will be about Tramp taking his lover to the park and maybe have dinner at Tony's_**

**_I may add Lady crying over the fact that Tramp had changed all of the sudden_**

**_PS: I listened to the song by Paula DeAnda called "So Cold" and decided that this could set the mood for Tramp and Lady's isses with one another...please place your comments on what you think of the song_**


	7. Morning At The Park

_**This is my seventh chapter of Lady and the Tramp: Jock's Adventure  
><span>**_

**_Pairings:_ **Tramp/Buster, Jock/François, Scamp/Angel

_**Rated: **_M

Once Lady was out of hearing range, Tramp sighed than turned to his lover who was staring at him.

"Uh...sorry about that" He said seeing that Buster had to see that mess.

"It's okay" He said giggling and licked his nose.

"So.."Tramp said to his bad boy feeling nerves.

"Yes" Buster said back to his mate nuzzling his neck.

"You remember that time when I ran away? He said putting his head down.

"How can I forget" said the Doberman sadly.

"Well...I want to make it up to you" He said eying him feeling this was all all his fault.

O...kay, what did you have in mind?" He said knowing that he didn't have to do this but now that they were back together...they were completely agreeing with each others decisions.

"Well...how about we go for a walk in the park then have dinner" He said hoping for a yes.

Buster didn't want to see his mate sad so he accepted his offer and Tramp's tail wagged and let his toung hang out of his mouth for the second time, that gave the other male the opportunity to put his toung in his mouth tasting his saliva as well as Tramp tasting his.

Instantly, Tramp knew what Buster was getting at and pulled away making him wondered.

"What's wrong...don't you want to "do it"? " His mate said shocked and confused.

To think that he'll be willing after all these years.

"I really want to do it with you but I just...think we should wait for a while" Tramp said as sweet as can be.

Buster felt disappoint but knew that his lover JUST got his memory back and still needs time to heal so he respected that by a smile on his face.

"Wait here" He said before running next door.

Buster smile again and blushed then waited for him.

Tramp wanted to tell his master about Buster as much as him, he went to Trusty who was sitting alone and laying down, since Jock and François got together, they've been spending a lot of time together.

"Hey Trusty" He said coming up the steps.

The bloodhound didn't say anything making him worry.

"Trusty...what's wrong?" said Tramp seeing that he was sad about something.

"It's Jock" He said in a depressed tone.

"What about him?" The mutt said answering his reply.

"He spends all his time with François" He said before sighing.

"You should tell him how you feel" He said supporting him.

"You think that he'll understand?" He said looking up at his friend with soulful eyes.

Tramp nodded in approval and the bloodhound got up walked away but he quickly ran after him.

"Trusty" He said running.

He heard his name being call, turned around and saw Tramp in front of him.

"I forgot to ask you, tell my master that Buster and I are going to be gone for a while.

The bloodhound noddod and ran up the steps and in the doggie-door.

Tramp smiled, turned and walked to his boyfriend then licked his cheek, feeling the wonderful, roughness of it which he always liked.

"We good to go" He said to see if Tramp was ready.

"Yeah...let's go" He said before the two walked away.

**(o)**

People were walking along the brick road, paying no attention to the two the dogs that were walking by and both of them were talking about how they are going to live their future as a couple but Buster asked if he remembers while he was in the pound and Tramp remembered indeed but not much.

"Well...there were these six dogs but one of them..."gasped then looked at Buster" Peg!...she was the one who cursed me, I'm...I'm gonna kill her!" He said in a angry tone.

When they got into the bushes, Buster told his love to take it easy and take her out later because things are about to get naughty.

Truth to be told that Tramp and his mate were both eager to take her out cause if they do, Tramp will have his memory fully restored and remember everything but now it's just half.

Buster knocked him down on the grass followed by taking his collar off from around his neck and throwing it on the ground then put his toung in his mouth.

Tramp was panting hard but the warmth touched his heart then he started to calm down and relaxed, putting both paws around his neck, enjoying this moment.

I don't know why he left him in the first place, guess he didn't realize how sexy he was but now he can see that he was very attractive.

"I got a surprise for you" He whispered in his ear.

In case you don't know, Tramp was not a naughty dog when he was cursed but now that it has been lifted...he is once again.

He stayed in his place while his mate turned around on his stomach and he started to feel something warm and slimy at the same time then looked forward and saw his boyfriend sucking his member, he softly moaned while blushing bright red.

He then looked up but something soft and slimy was blocking his way, it was Buster's member.

His toung guided his mouth over and opened it to get it in his mouth and it tasted the same as before same as his, both enjoyed the little gifts.

"Ready for desert" He said when he pulled out.

His mate nodded and Buster blasted his cum into his mouth, couldn't take anymore...he just let the rest cover his face with his eyes closed then the Doberman turned back around and smiled then licked his mates face clean, he giggled a little as he was licking.

When he was finished, Tramp opened his eyes and got up off of the ground then nuzzled him for that wonderful experience.

The mutt pulled away from him and see that his lover had some of his own cum on his face so he licked it all up.

"Thank you for that" He said gratefully.

Tramp nodded as a your welcome and once again nuzzled one another before departing to their next destination

**(o)**

At the house, Lady was whimpering on her pillow.

"Why...why would he do this to me after all we've been through" She said with a breaking up voice.

Soon Annette and Collette came to their mother's aid and Annette asked if anything was wrong.

"It's your father...he's changed and I don't know what" She said after lifting her head.

"What do you mean...mom? Collette said not knowing where she was getting at.

"Your dad's gay, I caught him nuzzling and sleeping with another dog" She said before going back to whimpering.

Annette and Collette looked at each other than just cuddled on each of their mother's side as if they were saying " we won't leave you" and gay or not, Annette and Collette will always love him.

Danielle was playing with Jr. waiting for him to throw the ball and Jock was chatting with Trusty as François was doing with Scottish Terrier was saying that he was deeply sorry and that he got so caught up with him that he nearly forgot about his their friendship

**_Finally, I made this...the next chapter will be about the two going to dinner and after comes the mating_**

**_I almost forgot, that song from the last chapter pours into Lady's depression_**

**_This chapter has heavy porn...so you've been warned haters_**


	8. We Got Trouble

**_This is my eighth of Lady and the Tramp: Jock's Adventure  
><span>_**

_**Pairings:** _Tramp/Buster, Jock/François, Scamp/Angel

_**Rated:** _M

An hour passed and Tramp was taking a snooze on Buster's chest.

The touch of grass tickling his nose woke him up, got up off of his mate, stretched then yawned and looked at his bad boy and as much as he wanted to see him sleep, he had to wake him so he licked his neck and Buster grunted awake and did the same as Tramp.

"Hey babe...what's up" He said facing his lover.

"We have to go to dinner" He said alerting him and the Doberman nodded, got up and yawned while Tramp was waiting for him.

"Damn, he's really good-looking" Tramp said in his thoughts".

Once he got by his side, the two walked close together out of the park and to Tony's with Tamp leading the way.

"Uhhhh...those two make me sick...no matter...Bull, Boris..I need you" She sad in an evil tone seeing that she is going to need help.

The two went over to their leader and sat in font of her.

"I go a mission for you two" She said whispering up close.

The two looked at each other then went out the cornered ally and Peg laughed an evil one like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty (1959).

Meanwhile the couple were talking while walking along until Buster heard a noise out somewhere in the grass and stopped.

"Buster...what's wrong.."The mutt stopping by his side. "It feels like we're being watched" He said looking carefully around him and putting on his serious face.

Tramp heard the noise too and scared him a little so he backed up under his mate which Buster didn't mind at all, he actually likes it.

Suddenly Bull and Boris came out of the grass growling.

"Tramp...your coming with us" Boris said in an evil tone showing his teeth.

"If you want him then you'll have to go though me" He said protecting his mate and sounding like a prince charming.

Tramp blushed and a tear went down his cheek, he really was something but there's no way he could let him do this all by himself so he went from under him and stood beside him.

"Tramp?" He said in a shocked tone.

"I'm with you...Buster" He said while standing his ground not looking at him.

"The Doberman smiled but stayed focus.

"Okay...enough of this" He said getting tired and started to charge.

"Okay...you take Boris and Bull is all mine" He said keeping a straight face and replied to his bad boy.

Boris was about to jump on him but Buster jumped quick and bit down on his fur while both roughly landed on the ground.

Tramp looked at Bull who was charging at him and he did the same as well and with Bull's size he was knocked down easily and was about to get up but the mutt ran up to him and started to bite him in the legs, neck, arms, ears and tail.

It wasn't long before he spilled some blood, tears started to form as his eyes slowly closed.

Tramp didn't bother eating the meat that was inside cause he didn't want to get blood on his teeth so he left him there and went to help his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, the two were fighting like two wolf's but Buster's strength got the best of the other male who couldn't hold his own any longer.

"I'm sorry Peg...I tried" He said his last words before giving up.

Tramp put his mouth on his head and bit down as hard as he can until it cracked open then blood started to blow out covering parts of his body including his face then the two panted at their success and Tramp walked back and dragged Bull's body next to Boris's.

"So... what should we do with the bodies?" Buster replied to him. "We should bury them" He said looked at them" don't want anybody to see this"

The other male nodded and dig one big hole on the spot next in the grass, Tramp waited until he was done to put the two bodies in then bit down on Bull's fur and chucked him in, Buster did the same with Boris.

Once they were in, both covered the hole with sand and dirt then after, they stomped on it to make it part of the ground.

"We should get cleaned up" He said looking at himself and his mate.

"Don't worry...we're almost to the ally" He said nuzzling him which made him feel the blood spread over his face.

"Let's just go" He said wanting to get clean a possible.

The Doberman nodded and walked by his side leaving the bodies.

It wasn't long before Buster asked who those guys were.

"Bull and Boris are Peg's followers.

"I see and what did they want with you?" He said sounding worried or concerned.

"I don't know...but whatever it is, we'll do it do together" He said before nuzzling under his chin.

"Right" He said siding with him and accepting the nuzzle.

After a few miles, they finally reached the alley but both had to keep an eye out for Peg...luckily she was far in another alley so the two were okay for now.

Buster stopped at the sight of the watering-hose then ran to it, Tramp followed him then he stopped, looked back at his mate and like a gentleman, he let him go first so he backed up.

Tramp looked at him with a smiled on his face and licked his cheek then gone under the water and made sure to get every part of his body then went out, he shook himself off.

It was Buster's turn now and he did the same as his lover and when they were both cleaned up, the two continued on but they ran to get dry quickly side by side.

"It's just like old times...huh" He said looking at him smiling and laughing.

"Yes...I feel ten years younger." He said while laughing as well

**_I know I said that the two will have dinner but sadly that was interrupted so please forgive me...oh_**

**_Anyway the next chapter I promise dinner at Tony's for the two until then I'll be working on my other stories, bye_**


	9. Fist Date

**_This is my last of Lady and the Tramp: Jock's Adventure  
><span>_**

**_Pairings:_** Tramp/Buster, Tony/Joe, Jock/François

_**Rated: **_M

When the two sexy dogs came to a stop, they were panting hard then Tramp saw the sign.

"Hey...Tony's" he said happily.

"What?" said Buster very confused.

Out of all the places Buster could have gone, he missed this one.

"It's perfect...we could eat here" He said facing his lover.

"You sure...that they are going let us eat here?

"Trust me...I've been here lots of times" He said explaining to him.

"I trust you Tramp" He said before licking his cheek.

The mutt smiled and walked across the street with his lover following him cause he knows a shortcut.

They both went to the back and he then sat down in front of Tony's door and whimpered to get his attention, Buster was hiding behind the crates.

Tony came out and knew who wines like that, he looked down.

"Oh...Butch...what are'a you here?" He said seeing that it was still morning time.

Tramp happily barked while going around in circles in place.

Tony just laughed as he came out of his little door and Tramp jumped on him then started licking him, looking to the right...he barked signaling Buster to can out of the shadows with his head down.

He then got off of Tony and went to the Doberman and nuzzling him making Tony get up and told his partner to come out.

Joe came out the door and kneeled by his lover.

"You'a see...what I see?" He said looking at the dogs then back to Joe in a quiet tone.

"Yeah...their 'a nuzzling. He said

"No...I break's your face" He said slapping him leaving a hand-print on his cheek.

"I'm'a so sorry" He said rubbing his cheek.

Tony shortly felt bad for slapping him and made him feel better by giving him a kiss on the cheek then Joe smiled at him.

"It's more'a then that" He said turning his head to the direction of the dogs.

"What?" Joe said confusingly.

"Love" He said smoothly and stroking his back.

Joe realized now and got up then gone back into the kitchen to make his famous spaghetti while Tony crawled on his knees towards the Doberman and held out a hand.

At the sight of this, Buster stopped nuzzling his love and looked confusingly at his hand then looked at his mate who nodded as if he's saying that it's aright then the Doberman looked at Tony's hand and licked it making him smile then get up and patted his head.

He went into the kitchen to help Joe and Tramp turned to his boyfriend then nuzzled under his chin, Buster put his head on Tramp's side in loveliness and care.

Both parted and then looked deeply into one another's eyes, as the morning light hit Tramp's eyes Buster saw the glow.

"I got to tell you" He said forcing a smile upon his face and saying in a sweet way.

"What is it love?" Tramp said touching his nose with his.

"When the light shines in your eyes, they just sparkle" He said in a straight-forward heard every word come out his mouth and just went speechless, his heart melted, he had never heard anyone dog say that to him before so that made him feel special inside and out...he blushed then the two were about to go into about to go into a kiss until Joe came out with a plate of spaghetti, Tony got the table and sat it down between the two.

Tony sat the plate on the table and went into the kitchen to get his accordion then came back out as well as Joe got his ukulele.

The two sung "Bella Note" while the dogs ate and when they grabbed the same noddle, they looked away while getting it all in there but when each felt the closeness of one another...they face on one another only to see that their lips were touching making Tramp quickly pulled away and turned his head down seeing that Buster was a excellent kisser and that Buster had never gone on a date before so this was a great experience for him especially when his boyfriend invited him.

The Doberman saw the last meatball and decided to give it to his mate as a sign of true love and Tramp slowly blushed.

When they were finished, the two walked together back to the house leaving the restaurant.

Note that Buster dislikes being a house dog but now that his first mate lived in a house and that they were together, he thought that being a house-dog wasn't all that bad.

Every step of the way home, they were talking about their future together and life but had to get Peg and her three remaining allies out of the way first then nuzzled, they could never get enough of that.

At the house, Jock and François were upstairs nuzzling and nibbling on each other's ear making one another moan then both feel on top of each other.

"Well...this is...how you say awkward" François said looking at his mate with a fake laugh.

"Yeah...tis is" the Scottish dog said looking down but was licked on the nose by François making him look up and the Boston terrier got off of his boyfriend, stepped back a little and got into a mating position then looked back at the Scottish terrier who looked around seeing if anyone was around and he sighed that there wasn't but him being a virgin, he didn't know how mating exactly felt or works but this was his chance to try it with the one he loves the most, he then walked over and mounted him.

At first he was confused on what to do so he guess on what to do next which was moving back & forth which made his relaxed and closed his eyes then François moaned then it looks like Jock finally got this down so he started to get more comfortable and moved a little faster with his paws wrapped around his wast.

François bit his lower lip as Jock pushed deeper in and the two quickly to sweat

**_Forgive me but I'm going to had to stop here and continue this in the next story_**

**_PS: I know I said that they are going to mate in this chapter but I they gonna actually to it to get in order to have puppies after they defeat Peg but another problem occurred, either Lady and Peg get together or the witch dies...I'm so confused here_**


End file.
